the mowies
by Quailea
Summary: ok, it's not inuyasha, but inuyahsa did inspire me to write it. please just give it a chance. more to come
1. it begins

It Begins

Hello. My name is Quailea. Queen Quailea, actually. I am not a human Queen, nor am I a cat queen, but I am a mowie(mow-E) Queen. A mowie is born part human, part demon, and part cat. Then when they get to half demon they are quarter human and quarter cat. Their demon is cat demon so when they are full demon they are still part cat.

There are different elements for mowies to. There is thunder, fire, water, wind, grass, earth, storm, summer, spring, winter, fall, and rainbow. Rainbow is the most rare. They have all the elements put together. The mowies that posses the elements can give their powers to another mowie. But they duplicate the power so they can still be mowie, and not mortal.

Little did I know, I would someday be the strongest mowie alive. I would be known as 'Quailea-the one who ended the terror.' It would actually go down in history. I never knew, until the end of my journey.

In the royal family, which I was born into, there is a long line of different elements. I was thunder, Medusa was water, and Zeena was rainbow. More on that later. Before you can understand whats going on, you must first understand what happened to me and my people.

Billions of years ago, we lived happily amongst each other, in a village known as Catling. Medusa and I were just toddlers but we had powers beyond most adults in ancient history. More than once we had encountered danger with no chance of escaping. Some how, we always made it out. But we would always need each other. That's why we were such a good team. That was what it was all about. Teamwork. We needed each other, almost as much as a newborn baby needs someone to take care of it. Until that fateful night, we would have defended each other to the end of the world.

Medusa had so much power, she was almost feared, but she was so trusted that that she could have instantly wiped out the mowies in just a few seconds. In the end, she became engulfed in her own spirit and power. We all knew that if we let her do what she wanted, she would become unstoppable. That's why we always tried to keep some control over her, to a certain extent that we could almost keep her from turning evil, but so lightly that she couldn't detect it. I'm sure that she did though, in the end, that's probably what drove her crazy.

In this chapter of our lives, the treachery will start. I will now go back, and tell how these events came to pass.

"Medusa, do you want to play potions?" I asked. Medusa and I were opposite twins, I was four and she was two (I know that doesn't make much since, but just go with

1

it). Wherever I had white fur, she had black and vice-versa. I was all white except for my

ears and the tip of my tail. Medusa spoke only strange noises because she was so young.

"keke!" (ya!) she replied.

"lets make the Negligum potion." I said.

"kep?"(can I have the potion book please?) she asked.

"here." I said.

"tank." she said. "hashica cou." (It says here that the Negligum potion is a cure for neglectfulness, carelessness, and love sickness. Side effects are stomach sickness, and extreme head aches. Lets try it out.)

potion

instructions

Negligum

INGREDIENTS

2 unicorn horns

12 spider legs

4 mashed beetles eyes

50 shredded pine cones

12 cups water

1 tree potion

3 fairy wings

MAKING YOUR POTION

_Bring four cups water to a boil and add half of the tree potion. Bring it to a full boil. Add twenty five shredded pine cones and one fairy wing. Stir six times clockwise, and twice counter clockwise. Repeat for five minutes. Now continue to stir clockwise, and add in one unicorn horn, the rest of the pine cones, the remaining fairy wings, and all the beetles eyes. Once green, without stirring, place in the rest of the water and tree potion, six spiders legs, and the last unicorn horn. Use conclusion of mowie witching law number fifteen. Add remaining spiders legs. Let cool for twenty minutes, and place in a crystal vile._

"Hey Medusa, I just realized that was the last potion in our book. Maybe we should ask Dad for money to buy a new one." I said, when we were done.

1

"moar." (Your right) she said. "copwe"(But we would have to go into the village ourselves to get it.)

"I love it when we go to the village. Lets go ask." I finished.


	2. new friends

New Friends

"Here we are." I said "Murkins books." We went inside and headed straight to the potions books section.

"Lets take this book. It has potions like the lucky, happy, and duplicating potion." I said.

"ku!"(that sounds great!) she replied.

"Oh, my gosh! What's wrong with that child?" Someone asked.

"Hey thats my sister!" I called because thats who they were talking about. I had my back turned, so I didn't see Medusa's eyes flash red and get so dark. But I would see that for myself soon enough.

As we went to the checkout, I noticed that the sales associate was so short, he had to stand on the counter just to be seen. He looked familiar. I was almost positive I had seen him before.

"Hello, how may I help yo-ARG!" he screamed as he lost his balance and fell off the counter backwards. I couldn't help but wonder why his clothes were so baggy and matted with dirt. Just before he hit the floor, his baseball hat fell off, revealing long golden hair, and not cat, but dog ears. Then the memories began to flow...

It was three years ago. He had lived at a castle across he ocean. My family were visiting his and from a window I was watching him tend to the garden. Then a large figure swept down from the sky. By the time the shock had worn off, the flying thing and him, were both gone. Later that day the castle burned to the ground.

"Muskata?" I said uncertainly.

"Huh? Oh, it's you Quailea. Who's that?" he asked

"this is my baby sister, well she's actually my opposite twin. Her name in Medusa." I said. " how is it that you recognize me after three years? And why are you here?"

"You haven't changed a bit Quailea. You look just the same, only a little taller. And I'm here because I'm trying to make enough money to take me and my brothers home. Your book comes to 20 gold, and 10 silver. Then I'm officially on break."

I paid him the money, and asked "what do you mean by brothers? And..." Should I tell him that tragic story? Or should I wait and let him find out on his own. No, that wouldn't be right I had to tell him.

"And you no longer have a home or parents to go home to." I said it fast, and then I started to cry. I always cry when I remember that fire. Little did I know, that even more

2

misfortune was waiting around the corner.

"oh..." Muskata cut across my thoughts of that story, and asked "What happened?"

So I began. I told him everything. I told him how I had been watching him in the garden, and I told him how I had seen the thing sweep down from the sky. Then just as I

started to tell him about the fire, Murkin, the owner of the store, burst out and fired him for supposedly making me cry. I knew there was no point arguing. Murkin had a nasty temper and just loved to yell. When he had his mind made up, there was no changing it. Murkin himself wasn't a mowie or a demon, so he had no right to yell at us like that. It was just wrong. We were only kids. Still we obeyed. Murkin loved to have more power than he needed.

"So Muskata, one: will you come with us to the weapon shop? Two: you still owe me an explanation about your 'so called' brothers." I finished.

"Ya, and one of my 'so called' brothers works at the weapon shop. He's actually my clone, as it so happens when I was kidnapped they used me for an experiment, and it was a total success. So that makes two. And then this little dog demon met us on the way and that makes three." By the time he finished, we were already half way there. He then reached into his back pack and pulled out the little dog demon.

"Hi. I'm Inyou." the little demon introduced itself. "I already know who you are. You belong to the royal family. Everybody knows that." By the time Inyou had finished, the weapon shop was around the corner.

Then we met Kuska. He really was a clone. It was amazing how alike he and Muskata were. They got along really well. So after we bought a new sword for Dad, we headed up to the castle, where our new friends were adopted. It was so peaceful until Medusa's evil plot began to unfold.

Late one night I woke up to Medusa's screaming. As quickly as I could I woke up Dad. Then we ran to rescue Medusa. She stunk of gas, but we only thought that a tank had exploded on her. She looked so helpless... we had to help her. We didn't see that her eye's had turned red. I guess we weren't thinking. After we got out of the burning building, we met up with the three dog demons that were now our brothers. They all ran back into the castle, and I called out to them to tell them not to, but they didn't listen. I stood there watching the flames dancing, and going higher and higher. Then a cry of pain brought me to my senses. I spun around, and what I saw stunned me. Dad was doubled over, he was dead. There stood Medusa, drenched in his blood. There was nobody else around. I knew she had killed him. As I stared at the girl I thought I knew, she began to speak.

"Pitiful fool. Although I guess I do owe him my gratitude, for the fire I started

2

intending to kill you all in your sleep did get out of hand."

"You started the fire? You killed dad? YOU KILLED DAD!!!!!" and with a roar

of rage, I rushed at her. She conjured up a barrier with just a flick of her tail.

"Don't even try. It won't work. You are allowed to live, and them to." she

motioned to the demons who had re-appeared behind me. behind me. "Who knows? Maybe someday you will actually represent a challenge for me. Until then, I want you to live. I will be the one to take your life." And with that, she walked away, into the darkness. I know I should have followed her, but I was more worried about my friends.


	3. the legend

The Legend

There I stood. Wondering. Then I remembered the legend.

The fields turned black

An arrow from nowhere

A dead mowie who's name is still feared

A shadow among shadows, unnoticed

A dreadful curse and a terrible war

Three mowies are left

The dark armies still ride

The shadow emerges; with a great sword

For at one swing

The dark armies all died

I knew that legend off by heart. Medusa had been the name of the dead mowie that threatened the land. Who had shot the arrow? It is believed that my ancestor, the one and only mowie of the sky had. Machuta, yes, that was her name. Back then there had been a great fortress. One with a tower with no stairs, or any ropes or ladders. Only she could reach the top. She liked to sit in the window. She could see for miles from that tower. She knew that as long as Medusa lived, we had no chance. So she fired an arrow. It hit Medusa between the eyes. She died instantly. Machuta had been an expert with arrows.

It was at that instant, that i saw something glint in the moonlight. I walked up to it to see what it was. It was Dad's chain and belt. A few feet away, there lay a book. I picked up the book and realized it was Dad's journal. I opened it and began to read.

October 20 2002

_so thats the day I was born. But what could it mean?_

Today my first daughter was born. I was so happy. Her eye's filled me with pride. The way she looked at me, I'll never forget. She is to be named Quailea, just like the rest of the royal family's generations of women. I can tell b looking at her, she will be the greatest mowie in the world one day. But for now, she will just be my daughter. We are

unsure what element she is.

December 30 2003

she has proved her pride. She belongs to the great thunder mowie, and she is also part sky

mowie. She has proved this by-

3

_the journal cuts off here. It has been burned. Is it true that I'm part sky mowie?_

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Muskata. "hey, we found the diamond that you told us about. It was in your fathers chamber. Its yours now that he's gone. I heard that it boosts your magic power so..."his voice trailed off when he looked at me. "..." "Quailea?" "Did you see my mom?" "we're... we're sorry." "How did you know my dad was dead?" "We're dogs. We have sensitive hearing." At this point I could think of only one thing. Medusa must die. She must be killed. All I had now, was my friends and the clothes on my back. I decided to go back into the castle and search for a spell bound box, that Dad had put together, 'just in case' he used to say 'everything you need will be in the box.' then it hit me. Like a brick through a window. I was an orphan.

I was so sad, I just seemed to let go of everything. I let the tears flow, even though I knew, that all mowie orphans were adults by law. I knew, that i shouldn't be crying, but I also knew, that any mowie who lost there parents, would have a right to be sad. They would have a right to cry.

I found the box in the basement. I began to drag it out of the chard castle. Then I realized I had grabbed the gem from Inyou. It was heavy in my pocket. I knew I would have to get used to it. It was one of the few possessions I had left. I kept walking and I heard a babble outside. I realized that the entire village had shown up to see what was going on. I knew I would have to be the one to explain. Then there was a creak and a smash above my head. The castle was falling and I was to far inside it to escape.


	4. the light of day

The light of day

I closed my eyes and heard it start to crumble. I heard it creak again. The castle, it had stood so proud, so tall, for all my life. I couldn't believe it fell. I wouldn't.

"I WON'T!" I heard myself scream at the top of my lungs. I tried to re enforce it with my magic. I tried so hard. My inly home, I would not let it fall. I would not let it be my grave. I would not leave everything behind. Then It fell. My magic had run out.

I heard the villagers holding back my screaming friends. My life flashed before my eyes. Luckily, i was only four, and I didn't have to wait long. When I was finished my 'life flashing' I realized I had doubled over in fear. I straightened up, and looked around. I wondered why the weight of a one hundred seventy two and a half story castle wasn't crushing me. It had still been under construction. I realized that it would never be finished now. It was a painful thought, but I knew I had to think it sooner or later.

I was in some kind of half sphere dome. For a second I thought I was dead. Then I realized, of coarse I wasn't dead, not a single rock had fallen on me. I mean sure, the castle had fallen in chunks, but nothing could have made it fall like that. I looked around again, every where except straight behind me. Then, from straight behind me, something coughed. Quickly, I spun around. I almost fell over when I did it, but I managed to keep my balance. There, sitting on top of that chard survival box,was another tiny mowie. It looked exactly like me. But shorter.

When it finally stopped coughing, it looked at me, and said "Hello. My name is Zeena. I'm your baby sister. I'm only a month younger than you though, so I'm not _that_ young. Anyway, why don't you start to head towards the exit hole, over _there_, and I'll explain." I had no choice. I didn't know if I could trust her, but I was alive, and Zeena, was apparently saving me. So I obeyed her. "So anyways, like I said, I'm your little sister, Dad kept me in that box, and I'm using a force field, but I don't have much magic. You'll need to hurry or I'll run out. Ask me questions later, I need to concentrate."

So I tried to go faster, and Zeena dropped the castle behind us, to save magic. Finally, we were safely outside. "Why did you save me? How come I've never heard of you?" I had more questions but Zeena had fallen asleep. I sighed. This was the wrong side of the castle and that box was heavy. Then I realized, I'm the new Queen. I didn't care at that moment. I was an empty shell. I had nothing. I felt so alone.

I used my magic to make the box follow me in the air. At least I didn't have to drag it anymore. Then I saw Zeena start to slip off. I caught her before she hit the ground, and began to climb up the burnt rubble of the castle. It would be easier to go over instead

4

of around. I got to the front and was met by a blast of noise. Shouts of long live the Queen and I'm glad you alive met my ears. I dropped off the castle and hit the ground. I saw Inyou, running up to me. I said to him "Where is Muskata? I must see him." Then he was by my side. I heard him say "I'm glad you're alive. I was so worried about you. Why can't you just accept that your not god, and stop trying to save everybody all the time?" even though he sounded like it, I knew he wasn't mad at me. I knew that he was just happy to see me alive. Then I stared into Zeena's

sleeping face. I gave her to Kuska. I knew he would take care of her for me. I didn't want to see her hurt. I saw a thunder storm gathering in the sky. The first bolt of lightning flashed across the sky.

"hi, Mom." I said. I knew, that that thunder storm was not normal. I knew it was her, enraged at Medusa for trying to kill me. She was helping me by recharging my magic. I blacked out, and thought no more.


	5. no dog's allowed

No Dogs Allowed

When I woke up, my head hurt a lot. I was sure I was alive, I just couldn't feel my lower half. I looked down, it was still there. Then I heard people in the corridor outside.

"Don't go in there!"

"She's still very ill."

"I want to see her."

It was obvious there was an argument outside.

"You can't go in!"

"She will end up on a coma if you wake her up!"

"What makes you think I'll wake her up?"

That voice... I knew that voice...

"I don't care what you say! I'm going in."

"No!"

That voice was so persistent. Wait... That voice belonged to...

"Muskata!"

I did the best I could to call out to him.

"See? You moron, you woke her up."

"Be quiet Zeena."

"Inyou, are you even going to help me?" Zeena had rounded on Inyou.

"I..."

This was going nowhere. I wanted to see Zeena.

"Hello? I want to see some one."

No one heard me.

"Will you leave me out of this?"

"oh, so now you aren't going to defend me."

"HA! You guys are weird."

"DANG IT! WILL SOMEONE COME HERE AND TALK TO ME?"

I was getting mad.

"Coming!" There were five replies. They all burst into the room. I heard the doctors call out in protest, but they didn't care.

"Oh, your awake." Zeena looked at me and continued "If it weren't for Mom calling the thunder you would have died." It was not a happy thought.

"We were so worried you wouldn't make it through the night." Inyou added "You were really sick. After you passed out, your body started acting strange."

So that was it. Thats why Zeena was looking at me like I might explode. I sighed. I had done everything in my power. But the castle had still fallen. Why was Muskata looking at me with a look of sadness? Wasn't he happy I was alive? I looked away from him. Instead, I looked around the room. At my feet was the box. I was in a bed, with soft, down covers. The walls were covered with... books? What was this place? Where was Kuska? What was wrong with me? I sat up. I was so dizzy. Then he told me.

"Well we're glad you're alive. But we must leave now. We have been banished." Muskata looked at me. I couldn't take his gaze. I looked away. "What do you mean?" I asked. He explained everything.

"After a few minutes, I went after you into the castle, you know to make sure you were okay. Then, as soon as I was out of sight, the castle fell. I ran outside. The villagers were mad at me for knocking down the castle." "But you didn't do it!" I protested.

"They didn't care. They just wanted someone to blame. So they banished us. We had to leave as soon as you knew. So we have to go now."

"But... but... YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" I had never heard myself sound like that. It sounded like hatred. But, no. thats wasn't it. Something was about to happen. I could feel it. Then all at once something exploded in my head. I screamed in pain. It hurt so bad, I wanted to die. To get rid of this constant pain. The pain got worse. I felt my whole body pulse. Once. Twice. Then it happened. I transformed into a wolf. I jumped up. All the pain was gone. I had gone with it. All that was left was a thirst for blood. An extreme hatred of this wolf form worked its way through my body. It entered into my veins. Then, I collapsed on to the floor.

By the time I had gotten up, Zeena was there by my side. I stood up, panting.

"What _was _that?" I asked. My head still throbbed. Zeena, young but smarter that she looked, was the first to answer. (If you could call it an answer.)

"You... but no way... Dad left it to you?" Zeena asked. I gave her a really confused look and asked "Care to explain?"

"Oh, yea. Well, Dad had powers as we all know. One of them was transfiguration. He could be anything he wanted. It really was an amazing power. In his death, he gave it to you." When Zeena finally finished, everybody was staring at her. Her pretty amber eyes opened wide and she said "Oh, I forgot you don't know about that." I didn't care. I wanted to open that box at my feet.

So I did. I saw gold, scrolls, and family treasures. As I shifted through it all, I came across a photo. It was a picture of Mom and Dad. They were at the sacred mowie hatching area. I was with them. In Moms arms, there was a little bundle. A tiny face

poked out and I recognized Medusa. I started to cry.

"hey look, I'm in the picture." Zeena said hopefully. Zeena hated to see me cry. I stopped and looked where she was pointing. Sure enough, there she was, hiding in the bushes. I laughed. It felt so good, laughing. I had almost forgotten what it felt like. Then I smiled. I never did loose my family. I only realized this because, you have more than one family. And at the end of the day, you'll always go home to one of them. If either its your biological family, or your adopted family, you will still go home. Home to your family.

When I realized this, I thought, 'Hey Mom, Hey Dad, did you really leave me? I know you never will. You will always be with me. Always.


	6. my thunder

My Thunder

Some people say, 'You can never make amens, no matter how hard you try.' Others say, 'If you are truly sorry, you will always be forgiven.' I think both of these are rubbish. For you will be forgiven sometimes, and others you won't. You can never be sure. I can never forgive Medusa for what she has done, but I will forgive my parents for leaving this world with me in it, because I know they will always be there to help me if I need it.

Right now, I was thankful for the power I had. I ordered the villagers to open there shops. That night, my family and I bought everything we needed. Food, pack horses, weapons, maps, and skill scrolls. We would learn along the way. We all left that night.

The five of us were fast friends. Even though we argued, claimed we didn't know each other, and even tried to kill each other occasionally, it was all play. Kuska had chosen a sword. So did Muskata. Inyou chose the chain with a blade on the end. Zeena and I both chose bow-and-arrow. We were getting pretty good at aiming by now.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna try the thunder storm magic again." I said. It was a magic that I had tried many times, and never succeeded.

"Why? You are so bad at it." Kuska replied indignantly.

"I've got a good feeling this time." I replied, ignoring Kuska's remark.

"I'll set up the targets for you." Inyou jumped up to help. He thought we under estimated him because he was the youngest. I thought he was a hard worker. Never the less, the targets were up in ten seconds flat. I got up. I tried to remember the scroll. It had said... umm... oh yea! It had said:

_focus your mind on something you hate. Imagine all your targets are the _

_same thing... you need to focus you mind or this will never work. Think _

_of an unhappy memory. Now imagine. Now BLAST! _

_Magic level:55_

_mowie level:30_

Yea that was it. I focused(unhappy memory: Medusa.) I imagined.(dark armies) I aimed... I closed my eyes and raised my arm and yelled "THUNDER STORM!" I opened my eyes. There were gray clouds above my head. They started to swirl. Then, there was a flash. I knew it had worked. Then, when the flash was gone, I looked up and cried out in surprise. It DIDN'T WORK! Then, I thought to look up. The clouds were still

there. What was wrong? I scratched my head. Then I decided to point at one of the targets. The thunder crashed. I smiled. I knew what to do. I could feel my friends eyes burning into the back of my head. I had asked them repeatedly not to do that. Angrily, I pointed at there feet. Well near them anyways. I scared them so bad. After that they got the point. They stopped staring and pretended not to notice me.

Thats how I like it. I'm nothing like Inyou, if you stared at him, he would jump up and down, clap his hands, sing, and really put on a show. I don't like to be watched. Thats just the way I am.

But I guess it is strange. Not to like compliments. Oh well. Its just natural. Like not liking eggs. Its totally genetic. But I guess I don't like to be complimented because I know I can do better. I can't help but wonder why I hold myself to high expectations. I guess thats just me. I sighed. I could feel their eyes burning the back of my skull again. I pointed over my shoulder and fired. It came closer to hitting them this time. I laughed. Then, a poem I had heard when I was a baby came floating into my mind.

_When I am down,_

_When I need you there,_

_if your not,_

_What should I do?_

_Laugh._

_When I am embarrassed,_

_When I do something stupid,_

_What should you do?_

_Laugh._

_When I hurt,_

_When I don't,_

_What do I want you to do?_

_Laugh._

_When I long to see,_

_for I am blind,_

_without you,_

_Laugh._

What a time to remember a poem like that. I wonder why when I think of it, I feel like I'm falling, and I know someone will catch me? I've always loved poetry. Its like music to me. But I am pathetic when I try to write it.


	7. boys are so weird

Boys are so Weird

After I found out how to work my Thunder, life was easier for all of us. I learned how to make platforms, that could hover above the ground, and while my friends and I would ride on them, if they annoyed me, I could take away their platform and make them walk. Or I could shock them. I never really hurt them though.

We all learned that we were so dependent on each other, that if one of us got hurt, it was like we all got hurt. We were the weirdest pack of animals I've ever seen. Five children, proclaimed adults by law. Two cats, two dogs, and a clone of a dog. It was weird. But we were traveling and becoming better friends every day. It sort of makes sense when you think about it.

One day when we were traveling, Muskata was reading every scroll he could get his hands on. So far we had the seventeen we bought, and sixteen that we found. I yelled at him three times, and even zapped him a few for not putting them away properly. Finally he started talking. "Hey, Quailea, Zeena, come here for a minute." I had deliberately _told _him not to bug me. I was napping(on one of my thunder platforms, of course). He woke me up. I was grumpy. I zapped him. Hard.

"What is it?" I snapped at him.

"It's this scroll."

"So? Whats wrong with it?"

"Nothing. Its just interesting. It says we're not related anymore."

"Doesn't matter." I finished sleepily.

"Yes it does!" He insisted.

"Yea, I know that we're not related anymore. I just thought we were good enough friends that it didn't matter."

"I guess your right."

"I'm always right. Any other nap interruptions, or can I go back to sleep?" I asked rhetorically.

"You have the attention span of a flee" He replied, just as rhetorically.

"I can't believe Inyou and Zeena are dating" Kuska said, Cutting across the conversation. Just when I was about to tell Muskata to stuff it with a dirty sock. But, it was true. Even now, the dog and cat were walking up ahead, holding hands.

"I wonder what their children would look like?" Kuska said, with a sly note in his voice.

"Like natures oops." Muskata replied. They laughed and high fived each other

I sighed. Boys are so weird. Children are not ugly. It would probably have one cat ear, and one dog. Its tail would be cat, but it would wag like a dog's. It would have cat and dog instincts. I would call it a 'cogie'.

"I think I see a town up ahead" I said, cutting across the unintelligent snorting sounds that were the boys next to me.

"Yea I think your right." Muskata said.

"Again, I'm always right." I said, with a smirk. There was for a fact, a town up ahead. We were bound to stop there for a rest. We had been traveling for days. It was so tiring. Walking, and using magic, basically everything I did now was using my energy. It was amazing how few demons we had run into. I think Medusa is using them for something sinister. I don't like the thought of it. But I can't keep it from my mind. It even haunts me in my sleep.

"I don't see anything." Inyou said.

"Its right over there." Zeena said, with an irritated voice. Then she burst out crying.

"Zeena, whats wrong?" I asked picking her up. I could do this because she was the size of a loaf of bread. She always was, and she always will be. She continued to sob.

"It's nothing." She managed to choke. She was trying to hide her tears. So I pretended to stop noticing. I would carry her. At least until she calmed down. But she didn't. She started to cry into my weather-worn robe. It was then I realized how shabby we all looked.

Muskata, usually tidy, had holes all around hos collar and in the knees. Kuska wasn't much better. Neither was Inyou. None of us looked fit to be entering this town. _Especially _since I could see an obviously rich castle in the distance. We would all look like money less people. But I guess that just happens when you have nowhere to call home. I looked around and spotted a stream, where we could all take a bath. How good it would feel! The trees on the other side were thick enough that you couldn't see through them. I guess we would camp here for the next few days.

"Hey guys we should set up camp." I said. Zeena was still crying, and the others were all staring at me like I was insane. "Sorry, _I_ should set up camp. But we can't get there looking and smelling like this." I threw a glance at Zeena. Maybe a bath would calm her. It was odd, not knowing what was wrong. Usually I know whats going on in my little sister's life. I was sure she would tell me later. Right now I had to focus and set up a demon barrier to keep us safe while we slept.

You know what, these boys I'm traveling with are lazy, too.


	8. Zeena's secret

Zeena's secret

Camp was as it was. I loved the feeling of the water though. While the guys hunted for food, witch I had to almost kill them to do, Zeena and I took our bath. Then we cooked the food over a fire while the guys took theirs. I sighed, for I knew what was going to happen next. Inyou is going to come running in and burn himself on the fire. He always did. But I didn't pay attention as he screamed and ran back to the river. I didn't listen to the splash, and protesting voices of my friends. I was lost in my own thoughts.

Then, the guys all walked in, and we ate. We had a little meat, but I would buy other stuff from the village tomorrow. We were not poor. We had all the money we needed. We had helped many villages, and were always thanked in gold for our services. It made me uncomfortable. I hated the way passers-by would stare at us like we were scum. That would stop tomorrow. I would buy some new robes.

"Goodnight Quailea." I realized someone was talking to me. They had taken me by surprise. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Don't scare me like that!" I don't know why, but i screamed it. Loud.

"Alright, next time I won't say goodnight." I realized that it was Muskata that was talking to me. I smiled.

"Thanks for waking me up again." I said happily. He laughed and walked off into the barrier. I knew I should have followed him, but I heard voices. Just beyond the trees.

"What do you want?" It was Zeena. I crept closer, careful to not make a sound.

"your grumpy." That was Inyou. What could they possibly be doing? I wanted to know. I made an invisibility barrier around myself, and added sound proof charms. I walked up closer and stood off to the side.

"Yea I know I'm grumpy, I'm very aware of that fact. But I'm also very aware, that I could be fast asleep."

"Yea but I wanted to say happy birthday." Inyou said. It was true. We were both seven now. I had not realized how many years had passed. It was so odd.

"Well you've said it can I go back to bed now?" Zeena asked. She looked so on edge. Like she was worried about something. She kept glancing around, like she thought there was someone watching her. I guess there was. There was me for one. Thats about all of it.

"Please, just wait." Inyou begged. It was obvious he wanted to say or do something, but he just couldn't get the courage.

"Okay, sure." she said. There was no mistaking it, even in the dark, that her

cheeks were turning red. Inyou took a step closer to her, even though they were pretty close already.

"I've wanted to say that all day. And I wanted to..." he stopped talking. Instead, he leaned in, and kissed her. I had to work hard to suppress a gasp. I knew they were dating, but I never expected this. It was so weird, to see my little sister like that. I left. When i got back to the sight I took off the barrier. I fell asleep, thinking I knew my sister now better than ever.

The next morning, I was the first awake. Instead of going hunting for food, I lifted up Zeena. I guess I was noisy because I woke up Inyou.

"Whats going on?" he asked, quietly.

"Come for a walk." I said, and of coarse he came.

When we were a good thirty feet from the camp, I woke up Zeena and she said good morning with a huge yawn.

"Oh, hey sis, whats happening?" She asked,

"I saw you and Inyou last night." I said. Inyou went scarlet. But before he could reply, something ran at me and tried to cut my head off. I thought it was a demon. So naturally I transformed into a half demon.

I would never get used to that sensation. It was like bees stinging you all over, trying to get to every part of your body. When it was finally over, I ran at the demon.

I wasn't about to have my head chopped off. Especially by some random... wait... if it was a demon, how come it had a sword?

" Who are you?" I called into the mist.

"Your worst nightmare." He replied. He? Yes it was definitely a male.

"Medusa?" I called. But I knew it couldn't be her. She was a girl.

"You mean your not her?" He said, confused. "State your name."

"Quailea, and yours?" I said.

"Ryoshin, but thats no business of yours. I have no fight with you, Quailea. I wish you the best of luck on your journey." and he tried to take off. I chased after him, instructing to Inyou and Zeena to stay there. The morning mist was clearing, and thanks to having no home for just over two years I caught up fast.

"Why do you follow me?" Ryoshin asked.

"Why do you leave me?" I countered. The morning fog was gone now, and I stopped running just to stare at his appearance. He too, had stopped running.

"You are only seven, yet you run faster than I. How?" He asked.

"Years of practice." I replied, looking into his eyes. They were so deep. It was like

they never ended.

"Who are you traveling with?" He asked.

"Oh, my friends, Inyou, Kuska, Muskata, and Zeena." I replied. "there are five of us all together."

"cool." He said. After he finished, he kept staring at me. I didn't like it, as usual.

"Do you want to travel with us?" I asked, not knowing why I was asking. But then I told him where we had set up camp, and took off before he could say another word. As I ran, I picked up Inyou and Zeena. They were both only one foot tall, so I didn't even slow down.

"Why are you running?"

"Whats going on?"

"Who was that demon?"

"Is he following us?"

I ignored the barrage of questions. We were close to camp now. I could smell it. When we got there, Muskata and Kuska were awake and worried.

"There you are!" They said angrily, then Muskata continued "Next time tell us!" This made me mad. Why should I have to inform him of everything I did?

"FINE! NEXT TIME I'LL WAKE YOU UP!" I screamed. He saw how mad I was and tried to back off.

"Just so you know, you have sparks flying out of your eyes." Muskata said, trying to get me to stop yelling.

"Got that right!" I said, then I zapped him.


	9. into town

Into Town

"Come on Zeena, keep up!" I called. She had once again stopped to gaze in the window of a jewelery store. But she didn't move. I walked up to her, and was about to drag her away, when I saw what she was looking at. A few seconds later I saw the price.'

"Come on, Zeena, I can't afford that." I said and started to drag her away.

"But you are the Queen of this land! Surly they will give us a discount for that!" She protested.

"Just because we are descendants of the great worrier Quailea, doesn't mean they will give us a discount. I don't think it works that way. Now _come on!" _It was true. Every eldest female in my family was to be named Quailea, after the worrier that ended the terror over the land. If only temporally. But it had lasted for six hundred years, so I guess thats not really temporary. As Zeena said this, a villager was walking past. He heard her and started to bramble.

"Did I hear you correctly? Your name is Quailea? Is it true, that that name can only be used inside the royal family? But there is no mistaking it, you look so much like her photos, you must be her descendant. I daresay you even bare the mark of the royal family. My I see the back of your ear?" When he finally finished, I turned around and heard a gasp. "You really are one of the royal family!"

By the time I turned back around, everybody within earshot was staring at me. The back of my neck started to feel warm. I hate being stared at or even watched. Another villager walked up to us.

"You truly are a descendant. In our village, you may have whatever you want." Zeena was quick to the stage.

"May we have two of those?" she asked pointing at the necklace she had been looking at.

"You are mowies?"

"What do you think the ears and tail are for, hey?"

"No, it is the cultural festival in our village at this time of year, so many people dress up like mowies. But of course you may have two." and she walked into the store. She emerged a few minutes later carrying two bundles wrapped in blue silk. She gave one to Zeena and one to me.

"Thank you. How can we ever repay you for these?" I asked.

"Please just take this and bury it somewhere sacred." The villager asked. Then she shoved something round into my hand.

"I promise I will." I said. Then she thrust an object into my hands. I looked at it. It was a marble. I had heard of these, but had never actually seen one. A marble was the remains of a departed soul with unfinished business.

"It was my daughter." The villager said, with a pearly tear in her eye.

Later on I opened the blue silk wrapped around the necklace. There was a scroll with it. It said:

_Thank you for purchasing a mowie spirit necklace!_

_Each one starts the same, and ends differently._

_Your spirit enters the necklace, and you can see your element inside it._

_The small orb is where your spirit is stored._

_Your element is reflected inside the orb, for example, if you _

_are a fire mowie, there is fire inside the necklace._

_It can also be used for transformations._

_It can store your mowie, or demon parts._

_Then when you are full demon, it will store your human part to!_

_It is only accessible by you, an cannot be broken!_

_All you have to do, is put it on._

I looked at it and held it up. It's chain was made out of twenty carrot gold, and was very strong. The pendant was more gold in the shape of three cats, paws touching the chain, and tails entwined into a complicated knot on the bottom. All three were around an misty looking orb. The mist was silver. It was swirling around inside the orb, in no particular pattern.

All in all, it was very pretty. I slipped it over my head. Then I looked at the pendant again. The silver fog was being slowly replaced by lightning. I kept watching it, and soon thunder had engulfed the orb. I let go of the charm. I didn't feel it stop falling, even though it had fallen onto my chest. When I had held it up, it was heavy, but now it was light as a feather.

Also, wasn't it a foot long, and too big for me just now? It fit perfectly. I thought that the necklace itself had magical properties, so I turned my attention to other things. Things like how Inyou had set himself on fire again. Like how Zeena's was exactly the same, only with a rainbow inside it. Like how I saw Ryoshin coming towards right towards us.

"Hi!" I called, jumping up. I had been leaning against a tree. A tall oak with broad

branches. He looked at my necklace.

"Looks good on you. And Zeena too." He said, then continued "But thats not why I'm here." I felt a twinge of guilt. I had forgotten to tell the guys.

"So you've decided to travel with up then?" I asked.

"Hey Quailea, who's that?" came Zeena's voice.

"He's... His name is Ryoshin." I started.


End file.
